


Save Me

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: American Idiot (Album)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-22
Updated: 2005-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A solemn prayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

Sweet Jimmy.

Teach me to live; I’m a trapped little boy. Break my shell, set me free, let me breathe. Help me to live, help me to love, show me what is it to _be_.

Deadly Jimmy.

Show me that the hurt can turn to bliss. How to make it my courage, make it my strength. Set my passions on fire like a cigarette. Pull my smoke into your lungs and drink my pain until I’m dry.

You’ve made me numb now make me _feel_. Touch me, kiss me, _fuck_ me. Make me bleed.

I want it all, Jimmy, please.


End file.
